Many entities, such as business organizations like corporations, rely on computing systems to store data important for the effective running of the entities, but which is also retained for review by outside parties, such as governmental organizations. For example, financial data of a corporation may have to be retained in such a way that historical information is not modified after the fact, so that a governmental organization like the Securities and Exchange Commission (SEC) can review the financial data at a later point in time if needed. Therefore, users of the corporation are prohibited from having access to their computing systems in such a way that they could potentially alter such historical data.
The user of an entity may be prohibited from having access to their computing systems in such a way that they could potentially alter such historical data for a variety of other reasons as well. Furthermore, the user of an entity may be prohibited from having access to their computing systems in various ways and/or for other reasons as well. Such other ways and/or other reasons include to prevent even read access to certain data, to prevent delaying transmission of certain data even if such data is not altered, and to prevent moving of certain data from one computer-readable storage medium to another, among other ways for among other reasons.